


Love you like Music

by takumiraine



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Genciotober 2018, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickie, Window Sex, bottom!Genji, top!Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: “Luuuucioooo,” Genji called, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention, giving the back of his head the most tempting bedroom eyes he could.“No.” Lúcio’s response was bemused.“But Lu, you don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Genji told him with a pout.“You want sex.” Lúcio was still bemused, and Genji pouted more, folding his arms across his chest.“No!” Genji replied, indignant. There was a pause, where Genji looked up, meeting Lúcio’s eyes through the mirror again. “Well okay fine. Yes.”





	Love you like Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my tumblr in two parts as days 8 and 9 of Genciotober 2018. I didn't get to all of the prompts buuuut. 
> 
> Here you are

Ilios was gorgeous. There was no getting around that. But Genji wasn’t here to take in the sights. At least, not _those_ sights. His boyfriend, super music sensation Lúcio was performing in Ilios tonight and all Genji could focus on was how handsome he was. Tight tank top and baggy pants that somehow still managed to keep up on his hips, but looked like the slightest breeze would send them to the ground.

“Luuuucioooo,” Genji called, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention, giving the back of his head the most tempting bedroom eyes he could. Lúcio looked up from where he was hunched over a tiny mirror - ‘They insist on me wearing makeup for the cameras Genji, don’t laugh at me. Like you’ve never worn eyeliner before.’ - to make eye contact with him in the vanity.

“No.” Lúcio’s response was bemused, and he went back to putting on his mascara.

“But Lu, you don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Genji told him with a pout.

“You want sex.” Lúcio was still bemused, and Genji pouted more, folding his arms across his chest.

“No!” Genji replied, indignant. There was a pause, where Genji looked up, meeting Lúcio’s eyes through the mirror again. “Well okay fine. Yes.” 

“I would love to baby, but this close to a show? I’d want nothing more than to fall into bed with you after and I couldn’t. Wouldn’t be able to focus on giving my fans the show they deserve to see.”

Genji groaned, “Please? Something quick? You look so gorgeous Lu! You know I can’t resist….” If Lúcio really wanted him to stop, the tone would be much firmer. They had had a discussion about when to stop pretty early on in their relationship, almost as soon as Lúcio had figured out that Genji liked to whine and beg and feel like he won something by getting Lúcio to agree. 

“Genji I need to get ready.” Lúcio still walked over and pressed a kiss to Genji’s lips. Genji’s hands immediately wrapped around Lúcio’s waist, cupping his ass and pulling their hips flush. Lúcio could feel Genji was half hard in his sweats. Lúcio glanced at the clock, and hummed thoughtfully. 

“Please Lúcio?” Genji batted his eyelashes, rutting gently against his boyfriend’s hips. Lúcio looked at the clock again, then pulled out his phone, swiping through it to set a timer. 

“I can give you five minutes,” Lúcio said, pressing the start button on the timer. “Can you handle that?” 

Genji’s response was to kiss him and rut up into him harder. One hand slid to the back of Lúcio’s neck, squeezing softly, before Genji broke the kiss. He scrambled to pull off the shirt he was wearing, throwing it to the corner of their hotel room. Next came the pants, and Lúcio had to laugh as the so called ninja almost tripped over his own feet trying to remove the sweats, instead hopping on one foot in a circle. Still, it gave Lúcio a good look at the muscled back with the green dragon tattooed over it. There was the Shimada brand in his left shoulder as well, which Genji had told him matched his brothers and was put in as an actual brand so it hurt like hell. 

Lúcio chuckled softly at Genji’s antics, and propped himself against the headboard of their bed, watching the show, until Genji finally got his feet free from the accursed sweatpants. Genji turned, and crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, until he was straddling Lúcio’s lap, dick perking back up now that he was with his boyfriend again. Genji kissed him, licking into his mouth eagerly, beginning to rut into Lúcio’s stomach. Lúcio broke the kiss, tutting. 

“No messing up my work clothes man, turn around.” Genji did what he was told, and Lúcio sat him down in the vee of his spread legs, pulling Genji’s back flush against his chest with hands on his pecs. 

One hand stayed on Genji’s chest, palming at the pectoral muscle before finding his nipple, tugging lightly and rolling it between his fingers until it was hard and pebbled, Lúcio scraping a nail across it before moving on. His other hand had become busy alternately stroking Genji’s dick and fondling his balls, rolling them in his palm. Genji’s hands clutched, rather uselessly, at Lúcio’s thighs and his mouth found Lúcio’s neck, sucking and licking and kissing and biting at whatever skin he could find. 

  
“More,” Genji whined, whenever Lúcio would thumb the head. “Harder,” He’d beg whenever Lúcio would tug particularly meanly at a nipple or Genji’s sac. Genji’s dick was leaking copiously now, slicking the way for whatever Lúcio wanted to do. “Please,” he’d sigh whenever Lúcio stroked his dick and pressed at his perineum at the same time, hips rocking to try and get more, faster. Knowing that timer was ticking down and Lúcio would absolutely leave him on the brink of coming because of his concert. 

“It’s a shame I can’t get my work clothes dirty Genji…” Lúcio murmured in his ear, “Because I’d love to press you up against that window over there, and fuck you so everyone could see. Everyone coming to town for this concert would be able to see who owns that pretty, little, tight ass of yours.” The words were having the desired effect, Genji’s feet were planted into the mattress, hips lifting off the bed completely, pressing his back into Lúcio’s chest as he fucked up into the musician’s grip. “You like that idea Genji? Me taking you where anyone who looks will be able to see? Maybe if you keep yourself all lubed up and stretched out for me I’ll fuck you the way you want me to as soon as I get back tonight.” 

Those were the magic words it seemed, Genji’s climax shooting out of him without warning, coating his stomach and chest as he collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Lúcio wiped his hand on a nearby tissue, not wanting to mark up the bedspread quite yet. He took his clean hand and stroked through Genji’s hair, in need of fresh dye, but Lúcio didn’t care. 

“So lovely like this…” Lúcio murmured, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Genji’s ear. 

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments before the timer went off and Lúcio carefully extracted himself from the mess of loose limbs that now made up Genji. Washing his hands in the bathroom sink, he grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, leaning over to kiss Lúcio briefly once more. “I’ll be back after. I love you.” He told Genji, giving him one last peck, before disappearing out the hotel room’s door.

\--

Genji had watched the concert. Of course he did. He could have gone along and gotten VIP seats, but he had been to every other one on this tour, and with how keyed up he was, it was entirely too likely he’d make Lúcio miss a cue, what with pinning him to something for more kissing.

No, the sun and sand and sheer beauty of Ilios meant he really should just stay in their hotel room.

Besides, watching from a holoscreen meant he could zoom in to every bounce of his boyfriend’s dick in those too loose jeans of his.

It really was an amazing dick.

And Lúcio had a tendency to jump around a lot.

Honestly, it wasn’t really Genji’s fault if you stopped and thought about it.

So he went through the entirety of the concert like that, half listening to Lúcio’s voice and the beats he had arranged for the night, and half sprawling out on the overlarge hotel bed, imagining what Lúcio would do to him when he got home.

Would he make good on his promise, fucking Genji against the large window in their room? Genji licked his lips, mouth going suddenly dry. Lúcio wanted him prepped and ready to go though, so he should get busy.

Genji wandered over to his suitcase and dug through it, grabbing the ziploc bag that he had put his lube and toys in, taking the bag back with him to the bed, laying down a towel and crawling on top of it, making himself comfortable against the pillow to continue watching Lúcio’s performance. He slicked his right hand and gave his dick a few strokes, before traveling further between his legs, rolling his balls in his hand and stroking at his perineum, before circling his hole.

It felt so much better when Lúcio was the one doing it, and Genji couldn’t help but close his eyes and imagine it *was* Lúcio. His hands were shaped slightly differently, but they were close enough to the same size, that if he closed his eyes and pretended real hard….

He could almost feel Lúcio dipping into him with two of those lithe fingers right away, only to the first knuckle, only enough to tease. Slowly he pushed his fingers in deeper, curling in on himself to try and get the best angle, to get as deep as he could as he thrusted his fingers inside himself. With a low moan Genji added a third finger spreading them inside him the way he knew Lúcio liked to. Get them as far apart as he could. Tease around his prostate, make him beg for it. Idly, he grabbed his phone with his free hand and set it recording.

“Look Lu, I… I am doing what you said.” He moved the camera down to match the slightly awkward angle he was fingering himself from. “Gonna be nice and lubed up for you. I am watching…. you right now.” His voice was breathy and punctuated with a whine as he finally pressed his fingers into his prostate, stroking it with all three fingers. “Come back soon. I will be waiting.”

He removed his fingers and grabbed a medium sized plug from the bag with his clean hand. It would be large enough that Lúcio could slide in without hurting him, but small enough that he could wear it until Lúcio was finished with his concert. He lubed the toy up, before pressing it nice and slow, feeling his hole stretch over the widest part of it before it popped inside. Genji tugged on it lightly and moaned, loving the feel of being filled. Now all was left was to wait.

Waiting, Genji found, was torture.

Lúcio’s concert seemed never ending.

On a night when he wasn’t impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to return to him they were never ending in a good way, tonight however, every shift of his hips sent pleasure crawling up his spine like the dragons his family commanded. He wanted Lúcio to end the concert early, even if it meant having to tell the world that Genji Shimada was still alive.

He sat up with a moan as the plug shifted within him, having been momentarily forgotten, and pushed himself to his feet, moving to the window. He leaned against the cool glass, and looked out over the city. Everything was so pretty, so charming. No building was over three stories tall, and all of the lights seemed to wink out as it got closer to ten. Except the arena where Lúcio’s concert was being held on the far side of the city. Genji pressed closer into the glass, dick leaving tacky smears of precome behind.

He could just imagine Lúcio coming back now, blood pumping from the concert, taking Genji and pulling the plug out of him just to replace it with his dick. His dick twitched at the thought, bumping into the glass once more. He gave it a slow stroke, the mantra of “Lúcio will be back soon” playing over and over in his head.

He placed his forearm on the glass of the window and rested his head on it, other hand sneaking down and twisting at the base of the plug, pulling at it gently. He stayed like that for a long while, breath fogging the glass and hand teasing at the plug nestled deep inside him while his dick twitched and leaked, tapping against the formerly pristine window.

He hadn’t heard the door open or shut, but he heard a soft exhalation of ‘Jesus’ and turned his head, to see Lúcio standing there, fresh in from his concert, skin still glowing from the adrenaline and sheen of sweat he had worked up.

“Look at you Genji…” Lúcio breathed, eyes not moving from Genji’s body. “I didn’t expect for you to be waiting for me like this.”

“I kept thinking about your promise… Coming home and fucking me against the window.”

“Are you ready for me?” Lúcio asked, eyes fixing on the plug nestled in Genji’s ass. Genji swayed his hips temptingly.

“Come and feel for yourself.” Genji told him, taking a step back so he can arch his back gracefully, presenting himself.

Lúcio crossed the gap in measured strides, eagerly tracing the rim of the plug before grasping it lightly. Lúcio gave a soft tug and Genji gasped, hips twitching of their own accord. Slowly, so slowly Genji thought that Lúcio was hardly moving it at all, until the widest point slid out of him suddenly, leaving him feeling empty. Without wasting any time Lúcio slid three fingers into him, causing Genji to gasp and whine thrusting back on him eagerly.

“You _are_ lubed up and ready for me aren’t you?”

“Yeah… wanted you to fuck me hard the whole night. Kept seeing your dick swing in those pants.” Lúcio twisted his fingers, finding his prostate and pressing all three fingers into it, causing Genji to gasp and yell out.

“You were looking that closely?”

“Always.” There was a rustle and a zip, and then Lúcio’s fingers were pulled away just as suddenly as they had pushed in. Genji felt bereft, entirely too empty, entirely too suddenly, and he whimpered, pressing back, hoping to get those fingers in him again. “Lúcio… please…”

Something warm and much larger then three fingers kissed against his hole and Genji nearly melted, breathing out a hiss of 'yes’. “Is this what you were looking for Genji? Right where everyone can see us?”

“Yes, Lúcio please! Do not tease me any longer! I have teased myself so much,” Genji whined, trying to press back against Lúcio’s dick.

The musician seemed to take pity on him, pressing inside until he was fully sheathed, before drawing back again. A rhythm formed quickly, slow at first with faster snaps of his hips every so often before slowing back down again. Eventually though, Lúcio picked up speed, pressing him hard against the window, nipples meeting cold glass, and dick leaving a very obvious mark as it slid against the glass with every quick snap of Lúcio’s hips, until he was thrusting nigh continuously against cool window slicked with his own precome.

“Lúcio I… I am…” Genji warned, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the previously unblemished window, eventually grasping at the trim around the side.

“Then do it.” Lúcio told him, angling his thrusts to meet Genji’s prostate every time, leaving him wailing as he came, shooting strands of come up the window, smearing into it as Lúcio fucked him through it, chasing his own release. “I’ve wanted to do this since before the concert…” Lúcio admitted in low tones, pulling out just as he began to come, shooting his load across Genji’s back and ass.

“I need to beg you for a quickie more often then…” Genji said, relying on the window to keep him upright. Lúcio just chuckled breathlessly and pulled him toward the bathroom, both of them on jelly legs.

 


End file.
